The Last One There
by Clover Bay
Summary: Hermione and Bill, both in their twenties now, were alike in many ways. Each focusing on promising careers, they allowed their work to consume their lives. Their all-consuming careers somehow lead them to one another. Previously posted, and published again. Hermione/Bill
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione and Bill, both in their twenties now, were alike in many ways. Each focusing on promising careers, they allowed their work to consume their lives. _

_She had been wary of rushing into a relationship before the Hogwarts' doors could even close behind her. With so many of her peers, namely Ron, looking to settle down and begin their own families, Hermione joined the ever shrinking pool of young graduates pouring themselves into their careers. _

_He was disheartened by Fleur's abrupt departure only weeks before their intended wedding. After the war, he threw himself into the work he loved, even traveling routinely back to Egypt for special Gringotts assignments._

_Somehow, these two paths crossed, leading them to one another._

**The Last One There**

_Summer, five years after the war . . ._

The exuberant crowd that gathered to celebrate the mid-summer homecoming at Hogwarts had all but died down as the musicians played their instruments for the final time this evening. Many left, returning to their respective homes; others were milling around the castle in fond remembrance of their time spent within the castle's walls.

For Bill and Hermione, though, the weekend was drawing to a close much too quickly. The magic of Hogwarts had served as the backdrop to the culmination of months of dancing around their feelings for one another.

The two could be easily seen as they were among the last to dance, if only anyone were paying attention. Neither seemed to notice, though, as they kept their eyes locked onto the other.

Her full gown skimmed the marble as Bill led them across the floor. The floating candles that created a pavilion above them illuminated the white, iridescent material that swirled around her legs.

To him, she resembled the beautiful fairies adorning the garland strung around the Great Hall. He felt like that plain, somewhat tattered bough that was made immeasurably better by their appearance; his scars were less noticeable when she was in his arms. And, her eyes . . he could get lost in their depths, revel in the warmth they exuded, and hope to one day figure out what she saw in him.

Stepping in time with the music, he guided her closer to his body until the front of her dress brushed against his chest.

"We can't go back to the way things were before tonight," he whispered to her in a rumbling voice.

"No, this weekend has been wonderful and tonight . . ." she trailed off at a loss for words.

She smiled as she remembered their first encounter . . . .

**Author's Note: all characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

The wizards in the Ministry of Magic and the goblins controlling Gringotts Wizarding Bank maintained a tense relationship. Throughout all of the history books still in print, there were numerous instances of witches and wizards vying for more power. Controlling and regulating any magical being had been their aim in the name of self-preservation. To that extent, the leading ministry officials kept a cautious working relationship with the goblins who refused to bend to their will.

The goblins, in turn, greedily sought more wealth at every possible juncture. If they could gain from the successes of the wizarding world, so be it. If they could profit from their misfortune, all the better. After all, it never hurt to humble them occasionally.

It could be said that the goblins behaved marginally better in terms of their treatment of wizards. They employed various arithmancers and curse breakers who performed jobs that the typical short-statured goblin with limited dexterity could not. However, it was not uncommon for the work of those particular Gringotts workers to be carefully reviewed on an almost daily basis.

While the often strained interactions were carefully monitored by both groups, daily business continued. The common witch or wizard took for granted that contracts must be signed at the ministry but retrieved later from a vault within the bank; taxes paid by wizards were held in ministry accounts accessible only through the accommodating goblins; treasures procured by magical folk were housed within the depths of the Gringotts maze. The two proud groups' interests were intertwined, yet an air of distrust prevailed.

Since graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger found herself in the lower ranks of the ministry's bureaucracy. Her job entailed processing and settling disputes concerning property exchanging hands from one owner to another. Whether it was the simple sale of a home or a highly contested last will and testament, she was supposed to handle the paperwork for each transaction. Because of the delicate situation with Gringotts, a more senior member of the department handled the actual movement of property from one vault to another.

This is far from the high-impact job she dreamed of holding; but she, like many others, had to work her way into the position she wanted. Until then, she was patiently biding her time and trying to prove herself as a competent and trustworthy member of the ministry.

It was early on Monday morning at the ministry when Mr. Flynn, the head of the department, came knocking on her door. The tiny office which resembled a broom closet more than an adequate space for working was cramped when she was alone, now what little room was empty held the robust man.

"Miss Granger, as Elena is away on vacation and the others are up to their eyeballs in their own work, it falls to you to handle this one." He plopped a manila file folder onto her desk as he was talking. "It should be a fairly simple account, but it needs tending to this afternoon. I'll expect a report on my desk first thing in the morning."

Without so much as a 'goodbye', Mr. Flynn had left as abruptly as he came. Hermione, though, barely noticed the lack of courtesy. She was excited to finally be given more responsibilities. This would be the perfect opportunity to show Mr. Flynn that she no longer needed to have each of her assignments completed by Elena.

Elena, or Ms. Roberts as she insisted that Hermione call her, walked around the office as if she owned the place. Always giving Hermione the least desirable chores, Elena seemed determined to exert any and all authority she was given.

Well, this was the perfect chance to bypass Elena. Mr. Flynn came to her directly; and, as Elena's vacation would fill the remainder of this week and all of next week, Hermione hoped she had many more encounters with the older department head.

Leafing through the file, Hermione saw that it, indeed, should be a relatively simple exchange at Gringotts. She left shortly after gathering her papers.

Flooing to the bank, she found herself standing in the lobby of the elegant building. The clicking of her heels against the marble floor caused several of the goblins to raise their heads and glare in her direction. _Grumpy little gits_, she thought while smiling kindly in their direction. She did get a small amount of pleasure at seeing their scowls deepen at her gesture.

Glancing inside the file once again, she saw a familiar name that she somehow missed in her earlier perusal of the paperwork.

Bill sat elbow-deep in paperwork behind his desk. He was so distracted that she took a moment to get her bearings. The bank was a little overwhelming, especially with the cold welcome she received a few moments ago.

She also let her eyes take in the red-head; she really hadn't noticed anything about him at the Burrow that was too distinct from his brothers. Of course she would never confuse any of them for the others, but they didn't have the same circle of friends and often made only polite conversation when they gathered with his family.

He was writing furiously, his right hand moving quickly across the lengthy parchment while the fingers on his left hand were serving as place markers in a book of runes. He looked so . . so . . studious as he would pause to search through the tome.

Hearing the noisy sound of shoes approaching his desk, Bill rolled the parchment into a tight scroll before putting it away in his top drawer and sealing it with a locking charm. He expected to find the overly flirtatious woman from the ministry who could put all other cougars to shame. Instead, Hermione approached him with a demure smile tugging at her lips.

A sense of relief eased his rigid shoulders as he stood more comfortably in front of his brother's friend.

She met his eyes, noticing the slight relaxing of his posture. His next words, though, puzzled her.

"Miss Granger. Thank you for coming by so promptly." Bill waved his hand toward an empty chair facing his desk in invitation for her to be seated.

"Of . . of course." She cleared her throat, not fully understanding why he was speaking so formally.

"I understand that these select items," he held out an itemized list as he spoke, "are the ones in question. If you'll provide the authorization papers we can begin."

Not to be detoured by this lack-luster welcome, Hermione adopted his business-like tone and focused entirely on the ministry business that brought her to the bank. Her observations of Bill Weasley forgotten, she began dealing with Mr. Weasley.

Three hours later, their meeting finally concluded.

"Have a good day Miss Granger."

"And to you, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Flynn offered no praise for the neat portfolio she presented the next morning, simply adding it into the 'complete' tray on the bookshelf beside the door. That afternoon, and each day for the remainder of the week, he sent her on similar missions to Gringotts to complete the paperwork and transactions for those petitioning the ministry for property that belonged to them.

It felt strange to meet with 'Mr. Weasley' daily. Even with her colleagues in the ministry they spoke with more familiarity than she and Bill did.

The first night, she sat up wondering if she had somehow offended him. It hurt her feelings to be dismissed as nothing more than a file number that took up a few hours of his day. She didn't really expect the warm hug Mrs. Weasley so easily bestowed or an arm around her shoulder that Ron was known for. But, she certainly felt she warranted something more than _Miss Granger_.

Convincing herself that things would be better on the second day, she was sorely mistaken when Bill showed her the same stand-offish behavior. Maybe she truly bothered him, her interruption in his day annoying him to the point where he was being as polite as he possibly could be. It was his job, though, to handle the cases brought by the ministry. She didn't purposely seek him; rather, his name was listed as the Gringotts contact person in the files.

By the third day, Hermione spoke first. "Mr. Weasley, so good to see you again . . ." She saw his raised eyebrows but continued with the business that carried her to the bank. The empowerment she hoped to feel by directing the day's work never materialized. Instead, she felt bad that she instigated the overly formal tone of the meeting.

Bill felt like a jerk for dismissing Hermione so easily the last few days. He saw the excitement in her eyes the first time she met with him, undoubtedly a promotion for her at the ministry. Unfortunately, the Goblins were so untrusting of anyone arriving in ministry robes that their conversations were being recorded. Any sign of friendliness would be construed as 'fraternizing', something that could lead to him being reassigned without question.

He and Hermione were more acquaintances than friends; she probably didn't know him well enough to pick up on his subtle hints that he would explain his actions later.

When she spoke to him on Wednesday as if she barely knew him, he seriously contemplated flooing to her flat to clear the air. Realizing that it would be irrational to enter her home unannounced and probably unwelcomed, he dismissed the idea. But, it was gnawing at him that she had such a bad impression of him.

Friday afternoon, he knew she was entitled to an explanation, especially after she let it slip that the cougar Elena would be gone for another week and she would, in all likelihood, be returning soon. He decided to send her an owl.

Hermione welcomed Friday evening. The end of a taxing week coupled with pay day resulted in Hermione treating herself to dinner out. She and Ginny had a standing girls night out twice a month when they each got paid. They would eat at a nice restaurant, catching up on everything the other had missed since they last got together.

As she waited in the busy restaurant, she saw the hostess walking directly toward her. "Excuse me, Miss Granger. Your dinner companion has left word that she will be unable to meet you tonight."

_Great_, she thought. _Now I have to sit in this crowded place all alone on a Friday night._ Well, the week had been long enough without her having to go home and cook. She might as well have dinner before she left.

After ordering, she withdrew the letter she found waiting at her flat. The little owl had been sitting on the windowsill, patiently holding the parchment until she traded a small treat for the paper. Rushing to meet Ginny, she stowed it in her pocket to read later. Now, though, she seemed to have plenty of time.

_Hermione,_

_Please don't throw this into the fire yet! I know it seems as though I've been a right arse to you this week, but I hope you'll give me the chance to explain. _

_I recognized you on Monday but I couldn't act anything less than professional. You see, at Gringotts, the goblins have a staunch policy of separating work from all other areas of your life. I couldn't even give mum a hug if she came by without raising a few bushy eyebrows and receiving a letter of reprimand for my behavior._

_When you came in, I had to maintain that same decorum. Your ministry robes were also a signal for the goblins to record our meetings. They are so distrusting and mean-spirited that they spend the evenings combing through these transcripts hoping to find something they can hold over the ministry and the Minister of Magic._

_So, I'd like to apologize for not showing you more kindness. Although it was largely beyond my control, I should have spoken with you before now. _

_Congratulation, by the way, on your new assignments. Despite our meetings this week, you truly were a sight for sore eyes. You can certainly come on behalf of Elena any day._

_Sincerely, Bill_

From the other side of the restaurant, Bill recognized Hermione sitting alone with a small salad and his letter in her hand. He was relieved that she seemed to be reading it rather than feeding it to the flame of the candle in the center of the table.

She looked more relaxed than at any time this week. Her hair was down, in curly spirals that rested against her shoulders. Without her hair pulled tightly back, her face looked softer. He didn't have much more time to look at her before his mates pulled him back into their conversation.

Pushing aside her now-empty plate, Hermione looked for the waiter to bring her check. Having read and re-read Bill's letter, she decided to reply when she got home. It eased her mind a bit to have him acknowledge their rather awkward week.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger. The gentleman over there," the waiter pointed to a ginger-haired man sitting at a table with three other guys, "sent this to you with his compliments."

Before her sat a decadent dessert she'd heard wonderful things about but hadn't ever been willing to purchase for herself. The warm cheesecake with diced apples and cinnamon were wrapped in a thin, crispy dough with vanilla ice cream slowly melting into a white soup at the bottom of the plate.

Bill chanced another glance across the room, seeing a happy smile adorning Hermione's face as she simply looked at the pricy dessert before her. The first bite she swirled on her spoon before slowly sliding it into her mouth made his heart beat a little faster.

Hermione looked again across the room and met Bill's eyes. Smiling, she raised her spoon in his direction and mouthing 'thank you'.

'You're welcome' he silently spoke to her while raising his own glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

As time passed since leaving Hogwarts and work obligations grew, Hermione spent less and less time at the Burrow. It was now rare for her to spend Sunday lunch with the Weasleys unless it was a special occasion; with nine Weasleys and their various accomplishments to celebrate, though, she thought of herself as somewhat of a regular and still felt welcomed. She even entered without feeling the need to knock. With Ginny's birthday was fast approaching, she knew it was almost time to trek the familiar path to the Burrow again.

Hermione wondered if it would seem strange to be around Bill, or Mr. Weasley as she had become accustomed to calling him. Since the night of his letter and that fabulous dessert, they spent much of the following week formally addressing one another in the presence of the goblins.

One aspect of their working relationship changed subtly that second week, though. It started as she gathered her cloak and brief case at the end of Monday's meeting. When she extended her hand across his desk to collect the file containing the Lawson family's inheritance papers, Bill purposely kept the file from her hand. Instead, he reached forward with his empty hand, quickly covering their grasped hands with the manila folder.

She was puzzled as neither had instigated a hand shake to end their previous meetings. But, this was different. Rather than moving their hands up and down as she anticipated, he slowly rotated them until his thumb rested atop her sideways hand. The gentle rub of his thumb was strangely intimate in the frigid atmosphere of Gringotts' Wizarding Bank. Almost as quickly as it had begun, Hermione found the Lawson file filling her now cold hand.

It had taken every bit of her willpower and silent chiding of herself to fight the blush that was threatening to overtake her cheeks. Until the other evening when she saw Bill having a night out with his friends, Hermione hadn't thought of him as anything other than one of the Weasley brothers. When their hands joined, the unintended image of his casual denims and black, open collar shirt flashed to the forefront of her mind.

Looking back, she had convinced herself that he was merely continuing to show her a certain amount of friendliness that couldn't be expressed openly. Yes. That's all it was. It couldn't have meant anything else. Except that it happened each of the following four days.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Hermione picked up the brightly wrapped gift and flooed to the Burrow. Focusing so intently on keeping Ginny's present from getting knocked around, Hermione lost her balance and stumbled into the living room. To her left, a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders to steady her. All at once she felt her heart start to beat more quickly, a pace that had little to do with traveling by floo. There it was again, that image of Bill with his hair let down and his earring that screamed rebel.

Slowly, she raised her eyes. Rather than seeing the cool blue of Bill's, uh Mr. Weasley's, no Bill's eyes, she saw the mischievous hazel eyes of George.

"Aw, Hermione, I knew you'd be falling into my arms one day. And a lovely day it is," George said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, that's it," Hermione said with a smile. "Ginny's party was just a ruse. It's you I'm really here to see." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at George's antics.

She was both relieved that Bill hadn't seen her looking so gangly and uncoordinated and a little disappointed that another Weasley had met her when she arrived.

Bill stood on the stairs looking into the crowded kitchen. He'd gotten here early this morning to spend some time with his family before everyone else arrived. It was a tradition to have breakfast together, just their family. This morning left him reminiscing about the many times over the years that one of his siblings would get to sit in the 'seat of honor' while their dad would take a place along the side of the table. He remembered having all of their attention focused on him and waiting for him to take the first bite so they could begin, too. It had always been fun to be at the head of the table for that one morning each year.

While no one had ever brought a guest with them to breakfast, Bill secretly hoped that Hermione would be there. He knew his mum and dad thought as highly of her as they did Harry; yet, her face was noticeably missing. He wasn't sure what it would be like to see her away from Gringotts, but he'd secretly been looking forward to spending time with her again.

For that entire second week, he had tormented himself by continuing to hold her small hand. Her skin had felt so smooth and silky that first time that he couldn't resist another brief touch, and then another and another. He saw the faintest hint of blush warm her cheeks and that, coupled with her tentative but genuine smile, gave him hope that the unplanned, spontaneous action wouldn't completely blow up in his face. If the goblins hadn't been so nosy, he felt certain that they could have spoken beyond the daily business that brought her to the bank. As it was, those small touches had teased him and left him wanting to see more of her.

From his vantage point on the stairs, he was able to catch a glimpse of the green flames announcing the arrival of another guest. Even though he was far from the most knowledgeable about his sister's friends, he knew there was one face missing. It was the one that had him casually looking to the sitting room all morning. Actually, had anyone been paying attention, the glances were a bit obvious and occurring more often than he cared to admit.

He smothered a chuckle at her _graceful_ entrance, turning his head to lessen the temptation to laugh. It was his retreating form that Hermione saw once she readjusted the bow atop Ginny's jostled present.

Soon, everyone was milling around but Hermione hadn't had a chance to speak to Bill; it seemed as though there were always half a dozen people separating them. From across the room, she caught him looking in her direction a little longer than if he were just gazing about. She flashed him a small smile before being pulled back into a conversation with Harry and Ron.

Hoping to get a better look at him, Hermione listened as her two oldest friends continued talking but leaned just enough to the side that she could see Bill over Harry's shoulder. She stared a moment too long; a flash of excitement crossed his face as his blue eyes settled on hers. With a grin, he nodded in her direction.

Their staring competition was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley called them all to dinner. As usual, the meal looked and smelled wonderful. The table was surrounded by red-heads, Harry, and a few of Ginny's other friends. Because it was so crowded they were squished more tightly together, constantly rubbing elbows with neighbors to the left and right. Hermione noticed that, oddly enough, Mr. Weasley was sitting next to her rather than in his normal chair. Looking in his direction, she failed to see that Bill dropped into the seat on her other side.

"He always switches seats with the birthday person," Bill said quietly, correctly interpreting Hermione's confusion.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped, startled at his nearness.

This time, he did chuckle at her reaction.

Any nervousness she felt at being around him for the first time away from work dissipated with that deep laugh. "Well, that's really nice of him," she replied kindly, thinking it epitomized the Weasleys and the thoughtful and quirky traditions they held.

Throughout dinner, Hermione and Bill were constantly talking to one another. She found it hilarious that Elena had acted so brazen and flirtatiously with Bill when she resumed her own tasks at the Ministry. Apparently, Elena had pulled out all of the stops.

"She had this blue, sparkly make-up all the way to her eyebrows! She kept batting her eyes and leaning across my desk. I didn't want to look her directly in the eyes because she looked so much like a clown, but her robes . . I didn't think the zipper on Ministry robes stopped that low. So, I couldn't look away . . ." He gave a slight shudder but grinned when he saw Hermione set her drink back down, sputtering as she had just taken a sip and giggled at the same time.

"You couldn't look away?"

He paused for a moment, realizing that he hadn't finished his statement. "From her eyes I mean!"

"Um hmm." Hermione gave him a skeptical look, playfully bumping into his shoulder.

Shaking his head and looking down into his plate, he muttered "no, no, no" quietly.

Arthur almost spit his own drink out at hearing that last bit Bill and Hermione's conversation. It wasn't often that Bill spoke of his daily work at Gringotts. It had been a tense line he walked for the Order, learning everything that was going on with both the Ministry and the bank. And, Arthur couldn't blame him for wanting to discuss things other than work when the family got together, especially when several of them worked at said Ministry.

He was happy to see his oldest son so relaxed and at ease with Hermione. Chancing a glance at his wife, he saw the same pleased expression on her face. He sent a quick wink in her direction, saying everything and nothing all at once.

The party moved from the table back into the living room where Ginny opened her gifts, thanking each person in turn. With all eyes on the birthday girl, Bill sidled up to Hermione near the back of the room.

"It was nice having you at Gringotts. And, um, I really am sorry about that first week," he said quietly.

"You don't have to apologize about that. I understand, really." Hermione kept her face turned toward Ginny but continued to speak with Bill. "I must say, though, the dessert from _Angelo's_ didn't hurt either."

When he laughed, she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "That second week was nice, wasn't it?" she asked.

Bill let his hand brush against hers before answering. "Yes, it was."

Hermione wondered who had suddenly cast a warming charm on the room. Bill's hand against hers was doing a number on her concentration; it was subtle and discrete, yet the small touch was magnified by its absence over the last couple of weeks.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention and tilted his head toward the door. She followed him outside where they started walking slowly around the yard.

He reached once again for her hand, holding it in earnest this time. Bill had spent too much time lately thinking about the brunette in front of him to let this opportunity pass by. "Hermione, would you like to go out sometime?"

She wasn't sure what she hoped would transpire today, but she wanted to see if there could be something between. "Yes, I'd like that." She squeezed his hand lightly.

Before either of them could say anything else, the Burrow's back door swung open and the boisterous noise from inside flooded the air and they were joined by the rest of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much to WeasleyForMe for beta reading this chapter and offering such great suggestions. I've forgotten where my ideas end and hers begin, and vice versa. It's been so much fun writing this one. Hope you all enjoy!_

It had been a long time since he'd been nervous on a date. Admittedly, Bill's confidence normally bordered a little on the cocky side, but Hermione had his head spinning. He would find himself tediously searching for the correct runes to complete a project at work when he would suddenly become excited at the thought of their upcoming date.

His dates over the past few years oscillated between vapid women who some friend or another thought would be just perfect for him, and those who thought his scars indicated he was a dangerous bad boy. Neither type of girl had led to many second dates. In fact, there hadn't been anyone serious since Fleur.

Fleur . . he became disgusted whenever he thought of her. She had hurt him when he needed comfort the most and hadn't once looked back.

Quickly brushing those thoughts aside, Bill concentrated on the address Hermione had given him, ready for their date to begin. He wanted this evening to be nice and to get to know the woman who had so caught his attention at Gringotts and again at the Burrow.

They apparated from her flat to _Merlin's Dinner Arcadium_. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of the restaurant. It seemed so vibrant and alive with the colored lights adorning the every corner of the room; all around her, witches and wizards were laughing and enjoying themselves. She felt herself smile at the sights before her.

Bill held the door open for her, catching the light scent of her perfume. When he asked her to go out with him, Bill didn't have any place special in mind. Then, he realized this would be the perfect restaurant - not too stuffy that they would be uncomfortable nor too raucous that they wouldn't be able to hear each other speak.

Because there were so many people waiting to be seated, they stood close together in the lobby. Hermione was in front of him with her back nearly touching his chest. She kept glancing over her shoulder at him while they squished closer together as each new guest filled the small area.

He was tempted to rest his hands along her waist and step closer, but he didn't want to

make her nervous. He flexed his fingers at his side, just itching to touch her.

She was so near to him that her long hair brushed his arm when she turned and smiled again. Raising his hand a little higher, he found her arm and rubbed small circles along her smooth skin.

Hermione sighed at the light touch of Bill's hand. She would have been worried that he overheard her quiet sound of appreciation if there hadn't been so much going on around them. As it was, she was glad that he couldn't see the warming of her face.

He leaned forward and spoke into her ear, "You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you. And, you look very handsome, too." She leaned so far back to look at him that she could smell the clean scent of his cologne.

"Don't look now, but I think your _friend_ Elena is standing by the restroom door," he said quietly.

Hermione started to turn her head but stopped when she felt him pinch her arm. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked while glaring playfully at him.

"I said don't look." He shook his head good naturedly.

"Well of course I'm going to look if you say not to," she countered, having forgotten all about her co-worker.

"Then . . ." Bill was interrupted by the hostess calling his name with menus in her hand.

As they passed the restroom, he heard Hermione giggle at the robust statue of a chef holding a list of the day's specials. Ah, apparently she found the Elena's look-alike.

They sat across from one another, silently reading their menus. It was almost unnerving how the easy exchanges had faltered once they were in the restaurant booth.

_What was it about calling it a date and sitting at a table that made talking so difficult,_ Hermione wondered as she was starting to memorize the appetizer selection in front of her. She had envisioned this date all week, but the awkwardness was starting to make her nervous.

He felt the change as well and was determined to correct it. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Have you ever been here before?" Bill could tell by her frequent glances around the room when they entered that _Merlin's_ was a relatively new restaurant to her.

Hermione looked up from her menu, startled at his voice that cut across the silence. "No, I didn't even know there was a place like this."

This was the answer Bill was hoping to hear. He moved from his side of the table to hers, sliding easily into the booth next to her. It was a little more cramped, but it felt much cozier nonetheless. To his embarrassment, though, his knee bumped the table, knocking the salt shaker over and spilling a small amount.

He gave her a puzzled look when she took a pinch of the salt and threw it over her shoulder. "It's just an old muggle superstition," she offered when the unspoken question was written on his face.

"Really, I didn't know that."

"So, tell me something _I_ don't know," she challenged with a smile.

Just as Bill opened his mouth, a waiter appeared, rapidly listing the entire appetizer menu as if they hadn't been able to read it themselves. They had a quick conversation before he ordered a sampler plate of mozzarella sticks, chicken tenders, and chips with the house dip.

When the waiter left, Bill asked, "Now, where were we?"

"_You_ were just about to tell me about this place," she said and waved her slender hand around in reference to the restaurant.

"Ah, so I was."

His smile made her heart flutter and she found herself leaning toward him as he continued.

"This is _Merlin's Dinner Arcadium_ - a place where you can have amazing food and play too many games to count. Well, I think Fred counted forty-seven the last time we came, but he kept getting distracted by some girl sitting at the next table over."

"Really?" she asked with an excited look on her face.

"Absolutely. Here," he moved their silverware to the side to reveal a game beneath the glass table top, "we can play the first game right now."

_Merlin's Pursuit _was written in an arc above a magical game board with multi-colored symbols. Bill reached across Hermione, trying valiantly to keep his eyes from glancing down her shirt as he pushed the arcade type button twice to indicate two players for the game.

"You want to go first, or should I?"

Hermione smirked at his failed attempt to look only at the table. "Why don't you go first so I can learn how to play."

"Okay. My game piece is on blue, so take one of those cards," he indicated a stack of blue cards, "and fire away."

"_Blue - Around the House category_," Hermione read. "Well, this should be interesting." She grinned mischievously before asking the question. _"What is the most effective way to de-gnome a garden?"_

Bill sat in thought for a moment. "Well, I know what works for us at the Burrow, but dad never really wanted to permanently get rid of the little buggers. Hmm . . I guess I would have to say . . throwing them while spinning as fast as you can."

"Is that your final answer?" she asked playfully.

"Yep."

"Sorry, but it says, _Spray them with lemon juice_."

"No way. Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Would I lie?" she asked with a smile reminiscent of the twins.

"My turn then." Before she could place the card on the bottom of the deck, he snuck a look over her shoulder to see that she was right.

Hermione felt his breath on her neck as he leaned closer. It sent a tingle up her spine to feel him so near her; his side pressed against her and his arm draped across the back of their seat had her enjoying the date so much, and they hadn't even been at _Merlin's_ very long.

She stole a peak at him, and from the corner of her eye she saw him reading the card. She had been wondering if his eyes were at chest level again, which she had found rather flattering and amusing earlier.

Bill turned the new card away from her. "_Orange - School and Education_; this should be right up your alley, Hermione."

She grinned at him, happy to hear him acknowledge her appreciation for learning without sounding condescending. "Fire away," she said, copying his earlier request.

"_Who holds the record for the longest tenure as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

When Hermione seemed to be stumped, Bill teasingly chided, "Aww, I thought every good Gryffindor knew that."

His little hint triggered a memory of something she'd read before. "Oh! It's Godric Gryffindor!" Her excitement was contagious and he grinned like an idiot back at her.

"Okay, your turn." Even though he'd answered incorrectly, his game piece was now on yellow. "_Popular Culture. What are the three most popular Bertie Botts flavors?_"

"You have to help me answer this one. Yellow spaces are group questions."

She looked back at the card and saw that the answer was obscured, undoubtedly by magic. "Hmm . . wow, I've never really thought about it."

"Me neither. Let's see . . one of them is probably a food, so . . ."

By the time they had exhausted their theories, they laughing and getting sillier answers the longer they guessed; two of the three flavors had been guessed correctly - _buttered popcorn _and _cinnamon_. The third answer, _Minty Mango_, appeared when their food was delivered and the game board was covered.

They continued to talk and laugh over dinner, the game having paved the way for them to get to know one another better and feel comfortable at the same time. Both Bill and Hermione were secretly pleased that they didn't have to rely on work conversation tonight. Of course, the occasional cougar reference made them both laugh as they observed some of the patrons in their area of the dining room.

Bill couldn't believe how much they had in common. Hermione, too, thought this had to be the best date she could remember going on.

When they had finished eating, Bill gave her a charming smile and asked, "Are you up to playing a few more games?" He nodded toward the larger area adjacent to their table.

He saw the moment of hesitancy in her eyes. The competitiveness wasn't going to escalate to the level he and his brothers usually sought; he would make sure that she felt comfortable while they played.

"Absolutely." His smile was calming the butterflies that had started fluttering in her stomach.

She wasn't the most athletic girl, and some of the games looked like they required quite a bit of coordination.

Reaching down, he extended his hand to help her move out of the booth and walked toward an all-time classic: _Thump A Gnome_.

He handed her a rubber mallet while taking one for himself. With the game token hovering just above the slot, he said, "On the count of three, we'll have to whack as many of the gnomes as we can. Ready?"

She gripped the mallet more tightly and looked determinedly at the game, just waiting for them to appear. At her nod, he began to count. "One . . two . . three!"

Hermione surprised them both when she connected with the first three gnomes to pop out of their hiding places. She laughed loudly when the fourth one squealed at the sight of her descending strike.

"Hey, save some for me!" Bill reached across and sent another two scurrying.

"To your left. Quick, don't let him get away!" Hermione encouraged while she used both hands to move the hammer faster as she started to really thump the gnomes.

They bumped shoulders and leaned into one another as they tried to hit all of them. By the time the buzzer rang to signal the end of the game, Bill and Hermione had won a long chain of tickets.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear as she caught her breath. "Wow, that was fun!"

Bill loved the flushed look of her face; in a moment of impulse, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "That was just the beginning. Come on, there's more."

He led her to a larger game with the words _Bludger Ball_ emboldened in flashing lights. "You told me that you weren't much of a Quidditch fan. But, after seeing you swing away, I think you'll like this game."

She looked at the display skeptically for a moment. Deciding that it didn't really matter if she wasn't good at this game, she wanted to play. She'd seen Bill eyeing this one when they first entered _Merlin's_ and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'll take your word for it. How do we play?" He thought it was too cute when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

He felt a surge of masculinity and wanted to impress her by winning enough tickets to buy her the prize of her choice at the end of the night. "Stand aside and I'll play first."

Bill picked up the beater's bat, securing the small wrist band so that the bat wouldn't fly off if he lost his grip on it. "You have to hit the bludgers that will be flying in front of you."

The game started and Hermione watched as his arm muscles flexed time and again as he tried to hit the bludgers zooming around. Who knew he was hiding so much strength behind his Gringotts robes. She got caught up in watching him instead of paying attention to the game. It was the streaking flash of purple that caught her eye. "What was that flying along the back?"

"Its . . the . . seeker." He punctuated each word with a swing at the bludgers. "Hit him . . and you get . . extra . . points."

When the game ended, Bill looked proudly at the stack of tickets he'd just won. He didn't miss the look of appreciation on Hermione's face when he slipped the bat into her hand.

"Just hit as many as you can," he said kindly.

_Ting_. _Ting_. Two in a row! Hermione turned and grinned at Bill before realizing the game was still going.

With an almighty swing, she connected with the next bludger causing purple sparks to fly. _'Peg A Seeker'_ lit up beside the _Bludger Ball_ sign and a dinging bell sounded.

"You hit the seeker!" Bill said with a tone of astonishment.

"Wasn't I supposed to?"

"Yeah, but nobody ever does. That was terrific."

Hermione ducked her head as he stared at her. She had just wanted to let him pick a game he was good at; she never imagined she would actually get a good score.

The only snag in their evening occurred when they saw a game called _Virtual Auror_. Neither of them needed a virtual game to experience the hunt for and chasing of Death Eaters. They passed by it quickly and started playing a Weird Sisters game where Hermione attempted to play the drums to one of the songs while Bill grabbed a guitar and started strumming away.

Finally the night and the date were coming to an end. Bill grabbed Hermione's hand and led her one more time across _Merlin's_ toward the gift shop. He felt like a kid, mounding the huge pile of tickets on the counter for the attendant to count.

"What would you like? Take your pick." He watched her scan the shelves in front of them.

She was giddy on the inside. No one had ever offered to let her pick whatever she wanted. But, she needed to select something that would remind her of their wonderful evening. Hmm, what should she get, she wondered. Then, she saw it. A _Merlin's Arcadium_ picture frame that was staged to have a picture of them playing _House of Living Vampires_.

She raised her arm to point at it, smiling widely at Bill when she made her choice.

"Anything the lady wants," Bill told the attendant.

His eye caught a fuzzy plush pigmy puff and decided that Hermione just had to have it as well. "And we'll take that, too."

He handed Hermione the gifts, happily noting her smile as she cuddled the pink pigmy puff.

"Oh, wait," she said to the attendant, "we'll take another picture." She laid the tickets she won from pegging the seeker onto the counter.

"I thought you might like something to remember tonight by, too," she said to Bill.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "I won't ever forget tonight."

_Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you and find lovely reviews in my in-box :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

"Wow! I'd forgotten how good the food is here," Ginny licked her lips in appreciation as she dug into the steaming plate before her.

"Gin, it's only been two weeks. Well, four for _some_ of us who can't seem to get away from our boyfriends," Hermione smirked as she, too, enjoyed her pasta.

"It was Harry's first full weekend off in over three months," she began by way of explaining her absence. "Wait a minute. You said _our_ boyfriends." Ginny's eyes widened and a mischievous smirk spread across her face. "Okay, spill it. Who's the mystery guy?"

Hermione was smiling and struggling not to laugh as she watched her friend try to decipher her meaning. Actually, she'd been dying to tell Ginny about her wonderful date with Bill but they'd both been so busy with work that they hadn't really had a chance to talk until now.

"It's someone you know quite well," she bated. "Actually, he has the exact same shade of hair as you." Hermione knew she was being a bit silly, but it was fun having this kind of girl talk with Ginny.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Which one?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione leaned forward, with Ginny mirroring her actions as she listened and waited eagerly for all of the details.

Across the room, Bill and his friends had been seated for some time when Hermione and Ginny entered the restaurant. They hadn't noticed Bill, but his friends sure took note of the girls as they sat at a small table near one of the lightly tinted windows.

"Take a look at the two lovelies who just walked in."

Bill sat up a little straighter as the guys started comparing Ginny and Hermione.

"Wow, the red-head is a knock out."

"Yeah, but the legs on the brunette . . ."

"And that dress fits her just right," Liam said while making an hour glass shape with his hands.

" . . . like to get my fingers tangled up in _her_ hair . . ."

Nods and sounds of agreement echoed around the table.

"Looks like they came alone."

"It'd be a shame for them to leave the same way."

Bill had yet to join the discussion, but his hand was starting to tingle and lose feeling as he gripped his glass tighter. He realized rather quickly that, while he didn't appreciate his friends leering at his sister, he was more annoyed that they were still talking about Hermione.

"Don't think they're available," Bill grunted as he flexed his hand to un-cramp the muscles.

"You're just a spoil-sport, Weasley."

"Yeah, bet you wish you'd seen them first."

The guys, minus Bill, all laughed as they continued to watch the girls' table.

He knew it was irrational to think that other blokes wouldn't say things about how beautiful Hermione was. He wasn't even really sure where this protective monster came from. A small part of him, though, wanted to march over to their table and kiss her again.

Work had been all consuming this past week and he'd only been able to send owls to Hermione. The kisses they shared when he took her home after their date were nothing short of spectacular. It took all of his will-power and restraint not to owl her as soon as he walked through his own front door that night.

Now, watching her laughing with Ginny, the blokes were just starting to annoy him.

He saw her legs cross, and her left foot was swinging gently. She had cute feet, he realized. The little black shoes she was wearing had an opening where her toes were peeking out. Green. They were painted a shade of clover green.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as Liam's elbow connected with his arm. "If she'd just lean over a bit more," he began as the girls leaned toward one another in an almost secretive conversation.

"Almost . . ."

"Hey, that's my sister. Stop staring at her chest." Bill finally had enough. It was bad enough for them to ogle the girls, but quite another to hear his friends talk about Ginny's . . . he shuddered at where that thought was going.

"Easy mate, we're just lookin'."

"And wishin'."

"And . . ."

Bill took another long drink from his glass, emptying nearly half of it.

Ginny squealed a little too loudly when Hermione finished describing her date with Bill. Actually, it was the romantic kiss goodnight that left Ginny 'aww-ing'.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile from tugging on her lips as she shushed her friend. Looking around the room, she saw an older couple who cast curious glances in their direction. Turning around a bit further, Hermione's gaze met the cool blue stare of a certain handsome curse breaker. Her smile turned into a full-fledged grin, which he returned with a wink.

A waitress broke their connection when she stepped between them to serve another table.

"So, when are you going to see him again?"

"As soon as that waitress moves," she waved her salad fork toward the middle of the room.

Ginny caught sight of the table full of blokes. "They're really staring, aren't they?"

Hermione not-so-subtly looked back toward Bill's table. "Yeah, they are."

"Bill looks a bit peeved. Uh-oh, one of them is coming this way."

The girls quickly focused on their plates, raising their heads again only when the guy started speaking.

"Excuse me, but it's a shame for you lovely ladies to be dining all alone . . especially when such good company is available."

The tall, sandy-blonde's accent was so thick that Hermione almost didn't catch them.

Ginny shot Hermione a look that clearly asked 'want to stay or go'.

Before they concluded their silent conversation, another voice drew their attention. "Yes, please, I would love to have dessert with you."

Hermione's heart started beating faster as his rich voice washed over her. She hadn't intended to join the guys since she didn't want to intrude. His request, though, was too tempting to ignore.

She accepted Bill's hand as he helped her stand. Well, that decision was made, Ginny thought as she watched her friend blush at something bill whispered to her.

Ignoring the waiting hand of the blonde, Ginny rose and followed Hermione and Bill across the room.

It turned out that the guys at Bill's table were really funny and entertaining - once they found out that neither of the girls was available that is. What could have been an awkward end to their meal was actually pretty good.

It thrilled Bill that Hermione got along so well with his friends. Even though he didn't need their approval, it was still nice. He was also happy to feel her lean into him after he draped his arm across the back of her chair.

Later that night after Hermione and Ginny left to see a movie and the guys had finally separated, Bill found an owl waiting for him at his flat. The Gringotts Bank seal was unmistakable. With a long sigh, he unrolled the parchment. Only the goblins would impose on a Friday night.

_Mr. William Weasley,_

_Be aware that your behavior as of late has not gone unnoticed. Fraternizing with the Ministry employees, especially those attending to official business within Gringotts Bank, is unacceptable._

_Because of your impressive tenure with us, it has been determined that a change of venue rather than termination of employment will take place._

_You are to report Saturday, at noon, to the Cairo branch with further instructions awaiting you. The length of the assignment is thirty days, thought it may be extended at the discretion of the Goblin in charge, Ragnok._

_Know, also, that the object of your aforementioned fraternization has also been notified, along with the head of her department. She is no longer welcome on any official ministry business. It has also been suggested that her breach of conduct be subject to disciplinary action._

_Gringotts Bank_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

Bill had been trying to talk to Hermione by floo for the last hour. He assumed she and Ginny would be out most of the evening, but figured she'd be back by now. He wasn't _that_ guy . . the one who had to keep tabs on his girlfriend, um date, well whatever. He wasn't that creepy guy. But, he needed to talk to her before he left for Egypt.

Pulling his head out of the fading green flames, he went back to packing his bags. The goblins certainly knew how to dole out punishment, he thought miserably; send a bloke a continent away and give him just over twelve hours to say goodbye and be ready to leave for a month, at best.

He hadn't really figured out what had angered the goblins. Of course he was dating Hermione, but he'd gone out of his way to ensure that their interactions at Gringotts were nothing less than professional. He would have been friendlier to a complete stranger than he was to Hermione. In fact, it had been more than two weeks since she'd even been sent to the bank on Ministry business. It just didn't add up.

The longer he thought about the whole mess, the angrier he became. The last pair of sleep pants he threw into his bag flew past the open compartment and nearly landed in the fire.

They had no right to dictate what he did on his own time. If he wanted to take Hermione to dinner, or the theatre, or . . well, anything, who were the goblins to try and tell him what to do?

He tossed a few more pairs of socks onto the now folded pajamas before trying to call Hermione again.

"Hello . . anybody home . . Hermione . . . ."

"Bill?" Hermione's shapely legs drew closer to the fireplace before she knelt, carefully turning so that her skirt kept her covered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned by his expression.

He was immediately distracted by her sexy legs and those cute toes that had been released from her shoes. It took a second to regain his focus before he asked, "Can I come over? I know it's late, but it's important."

"Sure, come on through." Missing the initial look of appreciation on his face, Hermione's heart began to race. They hadn't been dating long, but every girl knew what kind of conversation this would be. She thought everything was going so well between them.

Her hurt quickly turned into annoyance. If he gave her the old "it's not you, it's me" line . . . .

Before her thoughts could continue, Bill stumbled out of the floo. Wow, something must really be wrong if he can't even arrive more . . more . . gracefully, um, manly. Great, now she was as flustered as he was.

Bill saw the mix of emotions crossing her face. Her eyes were so expressive; he especially loved the excitement he saw when he kissed her goodnight earlier. It seemed like a week had passed since he discretely pulled her aside at the restaurant to kiss her before she and Ginny left.

"Let me explain," he hurried to say when he saw her mouth start to open; ugh, and he'd probably kissed that adorable mouth for the last time, "I wanted to tell you before you got called in; the Ministry is sure to be upset about this." He handed her the parchment with the goblins' letter and waited for her to read it.

Her eyes darted across the paper as she quickly took in the words. "Can they do this?"

"They just did." He realized how harsh that sounded only after the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bark at you. I'm just so frustrated." He ran his hands through his hair as he plopped down onto the sofa.

"I know what you meant," she said while silently thinking, _now_.

"So they can just reassign you on a whim? And what about me? I don't think the Ministry would listen to them unless they want to make sure the goblins don't have anything to hold over their heads. Which is entirely possible. But they have no right to 'discipline' or fire me; I'm a damned good worker. They never even give me credit for the work I do . . ."

Hermione had hardly taken a breath, and looked ready to continue her rant when Bill chose to silence her. He pulled her down beside him on the couch; keeping one hand on her arm, he used the other to guide her mouth to his as his fingers became tangled in her silky curls.

She felt his hand sliding up and over her shoulder until it was caressing her face. This was more intimate than they'd been before, though she didn't let herself dwell on it. His kisses started slow and purposeful, until they grew into something more demanding. Her own hands found his chest; and, as they finally broke their kiss, she could feel the strong, racing heartbeat beneath her palm.

"Wow," she muttered a little too loudly.

He gave her a gentle smirk. "I agree."

They sat and talked until late into the night, trying to figure out what the goblins had seen and how they had been so careless. Neither could remember a time when they had slipped at Gringotts. Bill still apologized when they looked back to the first week when Hermione was assigned to handle her department's business at the bank. After that, they both had kept their attention to maintaining an aloofness that appeared very much detached.

The clock chimed the early hour of the morning and Bill reluctantly left to finish packing and ward his flat. He needed to have everything ready so he could have time to stop at the Burrow for breakfast, which would make his mum extremely happy, and say his goodbyes.

"I really am sorry, Hermione," he said for the hundredth time that night. "If I had known that your job would be in jeopardy, then . . ."

"Then what, Bill," Hermione said quietly. "You didn't force me to go out with you. I had more fun on our date to the arcadium than I've ever had on a date. And it was our first date!"

She reached for his hand, squeezing it as she continued, "I am over worked, under appreciated, and have annoying co-workers. If I'm not working at the Ministry much longer, then I don't think I'll be too sad." Hermione hadn't told Bill, or anyone aside from her parents, that for the last three months, another job had been offered to her. She'd been hesitant about accepting because of the great responsibilities that came with the position. It would be a change in careers that could not be abandoned easily.

He kissed her one more time before disappearing back into the green flames of the floo.

On Monday morning, Hermione carried her larger, empty briefcase to the Ministry. She was fed up with the lack of advancement within her department. Her work was never good enough to earn praise or receive a promotion; she was normally given the menial tasks that no one else wanted to do. Not anymore. When they called her in to discuss Bill and Gringotts, she had an answer ready for them.

The outer office was strangely quiet. Elena's outer robes were flung across her chair, though it didn't look like she had really settled in for the day. Mr. Flynn's door was closed, but no sound was coming from the crack beneath it. Hermione assumed that it had been charmed to keep their conversation private.

Great, just great. Not only was she going to be fired, but he was going to allow Elena to be present.

In the thirty minutes it took for the closed-door meeting to conclude, Hermione had emptied her desk of her personal belongings. Aside from a few files she had created and the random nicknacks that adorned her desk, she really only had to clean out her emergency drawer - the one filled with crackers, snacks, and the all important chocolate stash.

Elena burst out of the charmed doorway, tears making her thick make-up run unattractively down her face. With an ugly glare at Hermione, she grabbed her robes with the hand that wasn't holding the cardboard box of her belongings that had apparently been packed for her. She stormed past Hermione, muttering angrily until she disappeared down the hallway.

"Ms. Granger. I'd like to see you in my office." Mr. Flynn's authoritative voice reverberated loudly.

Standing up as straight as possible and pulling her shoulders back, Hermione walked confidently into her boss's office. "Mr. Flynn, I . . ."

He interrupted her as though she hadn't been speaking. "I'm not going to rehash the sordid details, but suffice it to say that Ms. Roberts will no longer be with us in the department."

Hermione's mind went into overdrive. Elena was being fired. And, by his choice of words, she had done something unethical . . . suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. The goblins' letter was starting to make sense. She burst out laughing at her revelation.

"What, may I ask, do you find so humorous about Ms. Roberts's fraternization with a Gringotts employee? Her actions are beyond irresponsible and could cause even more strife between the Ministry and those _beings_ that run the bank."

She quickly sobered at his tone. With a speech of her own to make, she decided to let him speak his mind and learn as much of this funny story as she could. Her first letter to Bill would be much longer than she anticipated.

"As I was saying, with Ms. Roberts being dismissed, we now have a vacancy within the department. So, until we can find a replacement for her, you'll need to make sure that all of the files remain current. I plan to start interviewing this afternoon."

This solidified her resolve to leave. Not only was she to complete her own tasks, but this buffoon expected her to do the job of two people. And, by the sound of it, she wasn't even going to be considered for the promotion within the office.

"No, Mr. Flynn, I don't think I'll be doing that . . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

The sweltering heat of the Egyptian deserts left Bill feeling drained as he began the mid-day break. He wasn't old by any measure, either muggle or magical, but the last few years working in the climate controlled main Gringotts branch was making the transition back to work in the field exhausting. Sweat drenched his clothes, which included his second shirt of the morning. At this rate, he'd be out of clothes before he had a day off to launder them.

Wrenching his clinging shirt off, he jumped into the shower as soon as he made it back to his tent. The cool water was refreshing, raining down on his neck and back as he tilted his head forward, his hair forming a curtain around his down-turned face. He lingered under the spray as he thought back to the causes of his current assignment a continent and, seemingly, a lifetime away from home. He'd been cursing the goblins under his breath every time he thought of his assignment, which was really more of a punishment in being away from Hermione.

Hermione. They only had one real date, yet he ached to see her again. It was like he had been tempted by something sweet and lovely only to have it snatched away from him. She promised to owl him; well, he'd said the same yet he had been so tired that he hadn't unpacked the parchment he brought for correspondence either. Really he couldn't blame her for not writing. She was probably facing an inquisition of her own with the Ministry. Still, he was hoping to find some message . . a note even, from her.

Leaning back, he let the water cascade down his face once more before stepping out of the shower. It had been nice, but the heat from the desert quickly overpowered his cooling charm leaving the last of the water, at best, lukewarm.

He lowered his tired body into the reclining chair in the only other room of the tent. The well-worn piece of furniture contoured itself to his body making the seat all the more comfortable. It was then that he noticed a furled piece of parchment tied with a small turquoise blue ribbon. He recognized the _Merlin's Arcadium_ logo on the ribbon and immediately knew it was from Hermione. She hadn't forgotten after all.

Bill smiled as he inhaled the faint aroma of Hermione's perfume. Pulling on the ribbon, the parchment relaxed, opening to reveal her slanted writing.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to write, things have been a bit hectic around here. I'll get back to that in a moment, though. How are you? Is Egypt all that you remember it to be? The choice to relocate was taken from you by those . . those . . well, I don't have a good word for the goblins that wouldn't have me blushing, but Cairo must have some good memories of your time there before the war._

_Since most of your work is confidential, I understand that you can't tell me too much. I'm eager to hear all that you can feel comfortable telling me, though. Tell me about your Egypt, Bill._

Bill snorted at the 'confidential' work he'd been doing for the last few days. True, the goblins would throw a fit if they thought he would be mentioning his work to anyone outside of the bank's hierarchy, but the preliminary work of moving sand and setting up a magical perimeter around the dig site were hardly worthy of secrecy.

He closed his eyes, picturing Hermione's soft cheeks brightening with color as he imagined her blushing. He'd only seen it a handful of times, namely when kissing her and they thought someone might walk in on them.Opening his eyes again, he found his place and continued reading her letter.

_Your mum invited me to have lunch at the Burrow on Sunday. I think she's already missing you and assumed, correctly, that I would be, too. Most everyone was there; Fred and George managed to throw food at Ron twice before your mum threatened to keep their dessert from them. It still amazes me the way she can stop their shenanigans with a few well placed words. I'm sure they've told you, but back in my days as a prefect the only way I could get them to listen to me was to threaten them with your mum! Worked perfectly._

_The Burrow was a nice distraction from the problems I anticipated at work. I think your family purposely filled the afternoon with enough food, quidditch, and even a little shopping with Ginny that I was intended to relax. And, the combination of those things normally would have been enough. I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but it was you that I really missed about the Burrow. Now, instead of picturing Harry and Ron de-gnoming the garden, I remember rubbing elbows with you at the table or holding hands on the porch. Even though we haven't spent as much time together as I (and hopefully you) want, it has been enough to know that I miss you and can't wait for you to return._

_On that note, I did discover what made the goblins so upset. Are you sitting down? Perhaps you should. I think this is one revelation that will knock you off of your feet._

Bill was starting to get nervous now. Not at the revelation that Hermione missed him as much as he was missing her. He felt relief and excitement at that confession. No, his concern stemmed from the Ministry's actions. She didn't sound upset, yet; however, things tended to spiral quickly with the department heads as they vied for power. His dad told him as much when they spoke a while back.

_I was a bit anxious about going to work on Monday, as I'm sure you can understand; I had no idea what kind of message Gringotts sent to the Ministry. When I entered Mr. Flynn's office . . you'll never believe who was already packing. No, no one was clearing my desk. I have one word for you - Elena! It was her! Can you believe it? Miss Cougar herself was the one the goblins were concerned about and they sent a very lengthy letter to the department all but demanding her firing. Of course, if they had flat out said to sack her, the opposite would have occurred. Very cunning those goblins. Anyway, I decided against arriving early that morning and walked in just as she was leaving. It does bring a few concerns to mind . . Bill, just how much 'fraternization' was really going on with you two? Hmm? _

Bill sat up so quickly that he almost fell out of the chair. He'd been sent hundreds of miles away from London because that cow Elena couldn't keep her paws, well, hooves to herself. He rebuffed her advances more times than the goblins snarled; it wasn't his fault the Ministry kept sending her on their behalf.

His anger was tempered by the thought that Hermione had been spared the humiliation of being fired for something he previously thought he'd caused.It calmed him to know that her job was secure. He decided right then to figure out how to conduct business with Hermione at the bank in a way that would leave no room for either of them to be implicated in something like this again.

He snorted as he re-read Hermione's 'concerns'. Fraternization, indeed. Oh, he'd address that in his return letter. Cheeky woman.

Bill realized he was getting ahead of himself and returned his focus back to Hermione's letter.

_All of this chaos at the Ministry and Gringotts left me thinking about the future. I've decided that I don't want to ever feel like that again, as if my perfectly respectable personal life could be called into question and threaten my job or your career. So, I've made the decision to leave the Ministry._

_About six months ago Minerva McGonagall, that is Headmistress McGonagall, contacted me about a position as a professor and, well, I've accepted! Hogwarts has always had a special place in my heart and it feels like I'll be going home. I'm proud to say that Hogwarts is my alma mater and having the opportunity to be a part of the system that trains so many young witches and wizards is something I just can't pass up. Minerva told me to consider her request, that she had the full school year to find someone for the next year. So, when Mr. Flynn, Elena, and the goblins threw me into this situation, that solidified a decision I'd been toying with for some time._

_This letter is getting lengthy, so I'll say my goodbyes now. Oh! I know you didn't have much time to get things settled in London, so if there's anything you need me to do I'll be glad to help. You know me, the responsible mail-picker-upper and plant-waterer. Those can't be real words, but writing this letter had helped to lighten my mood._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Hermione_

Bill retied the little ribbon around Hermione's letter. Tonight, as soon as the second half of his assignment was over, he intended to write back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter was a sight for sore eyes. It . . you . . made my tough day much better. Gringotts has set me to work alongside the Level 1 curse breakers; the first week of any new assignment really puts the lower levels to the test with grunt work, serving as gophers, and anything else even remotely tied to manual labor. I guess the goblins figured they should teach me a lesson about 'fraternization' that wouldn't need repeating. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not too proud for this work, it's the reason for the demotion that irks me. I've been assured that my Level 4 qualifications as a lead curse breaker would be put to good use . . next week._

_So, you've been honing up on your detective skills. Very clever my dear. I'm still gob-smacked that the goblins even remotely thought I was behaving inappropriately with your co-worker, well, former co-worker. She was revolting. I think I mentioned how aggressive she was, always wearing clothes that were better suited for someone half her size, and age for that matter. Its making me cringe just thinking about her behavior. Now I have someone in addition to the goblins to blame for this tiresome work._

_On a better note, though, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that your job isn't in jeopardy nor is your reputation being slandered. That was the hardest part of my 'reprimand' - thinking that the goblins, my employers, had endangered your plans to rise within the Ministry. I know you told me it wasn't my fault that night in your flat, but I wasn't really convinced. Perhaps, when I'm back in London, I can show you my appreciation for your detective skills, pick up where we left off in your flat. At the risk of sounding like I miss you for the wrong reasons, I have to tell you that I do miss your soft lips. _

_My Egypt, as you referred to it, is still waiting for me beyond the dig site. The initial phases of our excavation are very tedious and time consuming, and leave little time for getting reacquainted with my favorite local spots. Ah, there is one eatery that I can't wait to visit - 'Oasis'. It has cooling charms in place that would make even little Professor Flitwick envious; Oasis is one of the few places you can feel like you've completely cooled off. Every other restaurant and pub pales in comparison. I leaned early on it's better to visit for dinner rather than lunch. At night, the outside air is much closer in temperature than during mid-day; I had to take several doses of Pepper Up potion the first time I made that mistake._

_Oasis was the first place I found that served passable fish and chips. It also holds a special place in my heart because it made my nineteen-year old self feel closer to home, especially in those early days when I was on my own for the first time. If the opportunity ever arises, I'd like to take you there sometime._

_I'm very envious that you spent Sunday lunch at the Burrow; let me guess, mum made stew and homemade bread. It's her special comfort food that she usually prepares when any one of us leaves. I have a very serious question for you . . how did you get to the Burrow? The floo perhaps? I'm just wondering because it can be very awkward if someone were to land with unsteady feet when exiting the fireplace._

_Ah, you mentioned Fred and George in your letter. Yes, all of us brothers heard about your threat to owl mum if the twins didn't listen to you. They spent entirely too much of Christmas break regaling us with that when they thought you were in the library at Grimmauld Place. I thought it was rather clever, though I didn't tell them that at the time. In case you haven't noticed, dessert is the best part of the meal. Not only does it taste great, but Fred and George are usually too wrapped up in their food to bother pranking anyone else. I imagine that mum actually followed through with her no-dessert threat at some point and the twins aren't too eager for a repeat performance._

_So I'm now writing to the future Professor Granger. Congratulations, Professor. I know you will be a wonderful addition to the castle. You seemed so excited about your new job that I was smiling as I read how you described Hogwarts. I think the average age of the staff just dropped by several decades! That's one of the few things that I thought Hogwarts could improve upon; they are very steeped in tradition, which is great. But, I sometimes wondered if a few new ideas could compliment those traditions. Sorry, I think I'm rambling a bit. What I mean is that Headmistress McGonagall couldn't have found a better professor and I'm very happy for you._

_Since you have so selflessly volunteered your services as a plant-waterer (your words, not mine :), I'll definitely have to accept. The floo was closed off to all fireplaces except for mum and dad's at the Burrow before I left, so you'll have to use that one to get into my flat. Sorry for the inconvenience; I just wanted to keep the place as safe as possible while I'm away. You're going to find the very epitome of a bachelor pad when you arrive. There's actually only one plant that needs tending to, an African Violet on the kitchen window sill. It doesn't need much attention, just watering maybe once a week. Oh! It has to be watered from the well at the bottom of the pot instead of directly on the dirt like most plants. If you can help keep that lone plant alive, I'll be very grateful._

_It's getting late here, though it's probably just about sunset there. I've never been a good pen-pal, but maybe that's because I didn't have the right person to talk with. I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Missing you,_

_Bill_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

_Billy-Boy,_

_It has been so nice visiting the Burrow. Did you know that your mum tends to reminisce while she prepares dinner? Oh the things I've learned, Billy-Boy. I'll stop teasing for now, though you better believe I'll be looking to finding out more about your alter-ego._

_Those goblins seem to be taking advantage of your reassignment, especially since your being given work far below your expertise. I would never think you're too proud to work; remember, I've seen you de-gnome the garden with the rest of us many times and that is far from glamorous work. At least the goblins are smart enough to give the mentally challenging work back to you. It makes me shudder to think that they might give someone unqualified the task of removing the curses on the artifacts you'll find, and that they'll not be able to handle the work. I hope Gringotts is too invested in your work to allow that to happen._

_The relief I've felt at no longer having to report to the Ministry or Mr. Flynn is almost immeasurable. Of course I fulfilled my two weeks notice before completely turning my back on the department that could have cared less about me; but, even on those days, I was happier knowing I didn't have to prove myself anymore. It's as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Ginny told me that she could see a difference and that I was smiling more. _

_I did see Elena, though, when she came by to pick up her last check. It was a bit sad actually; she looked so down-trodden to have to stand by her old desk and wait for someone to collect it. I almost felt sorry for her until she caught sight of me and had the audacity to look down her nose at me. _

_Oh! Forgive me for not mentioning it sooner . . she was wearing a very low-cut top that . . well, I know how much you enjoyed seeing her dressed so 'nicely' so I'll let you think on that for a while! Ha ha, sorry. I just couldn't resist teasing you a little, especially after that floo comment in your last letter. I was so sure no one other than George saw me fall out of the fireplace at the Burrow on Ginny's birthday. Whether you know it or not, I was extremely nervous about seeing you again. I'm not normally that clumsy, but I guess my thoughts were preoccupied. _

_At the beginning of July . . wow, that's only a couple of weeks from now . . sorry, time seems to be passing so much more quickly now that I'm away from the Ministry. At the beginning of July I'm to report to Hogwarts. Minerva has planned a tour of the grounds; I giggled when I read her initial letter. Perhaps she's forgotten that I had easy access to the Mauraders' Map or went pretty much anywhere in the castle I wanted in the name of helping Harry. Nonetheless, I have a meeting to 'tour the grounds'. She also wanted to give me an office and new living quarters. Now, this is something I'm truly excited about. Hogwarts can never belong to any one person, but the idea that those rooms will be mine makes me antsy and eager to claim them._

_I have to wonder . . will you come to visit me? I know what we began has been special, and I hope we can continue that beyond our letters. You mentioned picking up where we left off at my flat - I would very much like that. And, no, I didn't get the wrong impression when you mentioned our kisses. It made me blush to read and flattered that you were as tempted by them as I was._ _I also have to confess that I've tried on more than one occasion to picture you working; often, my imagination starts to run away from me . . ._

_You've intrigued me with 'Oasis'. The next time I'm in Cairo I'll definitely have to check it out, especially if a certain handsome curse breaker plans to be my tour guide. That reminds me, my new position at Hogwarts provides me with a stipend to research and I intend on asking Minerva if she'll approve my trip to Karnak in early August. As I'll be teaching Ancient Runes in the fall, I wanted to get reacquainted with_ _some of the earliest runes. I've considered traveling directly to Cairo since there, from what I've gathered, is an excellent field project being carried out by Gringotts. But, I thought that they whole fraternization issue might rear its ugly head again if I were there on some time of official business, even if it isn't with the Ministry, and then we were together after the work day. That might not be an issue if you've completed the assignment before August, so I wouldn't get to see you in that case, either._

_I think I might have mis-spoken earlier when I said the summer is passing quickly. In some ways it is, like my permanent vacation from the Ministry. In others, it feels like time is crawling. I hope to see you soon, and hear from you even sooner._

_Missing you, too,_

_Hermione_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

Hermione looked around her new Hogwarts' quarters, and while they had only been hers for less than a day, she felt the excitement of her new 'home' and a peace that seemed to radiate from the sentient magic of the castle itself.

As she was the only new professor on staff, she had been the first, aside from the Headmistress, to arrive. It felt like a freshman orientation of sorts, though she already knew the layout and logistics of these hallowed halls. Minerva explained that the others would be arriving throughout the day tomorrow, but there would be yet another day before the staff convened officially.

While she unpacked and settled into the rooms she'd been given, Hermione heard the soft pecking of an owl outside the stained glass window of her sitting room. Though there was no visible latch on the window, yet it opened when she raised her hand toward the hovering owl.

There, tied with a blue, slightly frayed _Merlin's Arcadium_ ribbon, was a letter that she knew came from Bill. Her heart started to flutter; in a relatively short amount of time, she'd come to look forward to his letters, anticipating the next one even as she was finishing her own replies.

Stretching out on the new plush sofa, she unfurled the letter and began to read.

_To the lovely, yet misinformed Hermione,_

_First things first, I have to set the record straight about something: the stories about my alter-ego, Billy-Boy, are completely untrue. I can't believe mum would even tell you about that. Oh, wait, I bet Ginny was the one to start it all, even though she wouldn't have been old enough to really remember it. It's funny how she can cast the meanest glare at any of us who tells a story about her, yet she readily gives away our secrets._

_Anyway, here's the real story . . . One summer, dad was tinkering with a muggle television set he'd found somewhere, and it actually started working. We all ended up watching some movie about an archaeologist that managed to find all sorts of treasure._ _It just so happens (and I'm cringing at admitting this in writing, you know) that I might have started spending that summer tracking the gnomes and looking for buried 'artifacts' all over the Burrow's grounds. And, no, the idea that you were probably given about me making Charlie come with me as my sidekick is untrue – he came willingly . . begging, really, to come on my adventure. I've said to much, haven't I? Your suspicions have been confirmed . . . ._

_Really, though, it's good to hear from you, even if I wanted to Obliviate myself and erase the images of 'that woman' when you described Elena. Ugh, if I ever see her again it'll be too soon. Hmm, I believe you owe me another, much pettier picture to replace that awful image. I'll let you decide how to do that._

_Around camp, we've moved on to the next phase of our excavations this week. I'm proud to say that my assignments have been upgraded to Level 4 where they belong. There's even a metal clipboard with my name scrawled on it as proof._

_The job is becoming more complex than we initially thought; the Egyptian ministry has made a political alliance with our Ministry of Magic. This is great for diplomacy, undoubtedly giving both Ministers the upper-hand in the upcoming elections; but we, the Gringotts staff that is, have to conform to their new regulations. Gringotts is now as popular here as it is in Britain. The government that trusted us only days ago watches our movements at camp, often requesting additional paperwork to prove that we aren't overstepping our legitimate business here to somehow give the goblins a perceived advantage. As the lead curse breaker for the North Site, I have to decide how to proceed: bring in more workers and finish the job quickly or keep the status-quo and try to avoid bringing any more attention to our project. _

_I'm sorry if I bore you with news of work here, it's just nice to be free to discuss these things; and, since you're no longer a ministry employee, your job isn't in danger for 'fraternizing' with one of us grunts at Gringotts. _

_Enough about the worries of work. I've made time to visit Oasis three times now. As much as I hate to admit it, the old restaurant is just not the same. The cooling charms are just as refreshing as I remember. The fish and chips still remind me of home. But, there was just something missing. It felt lonely where it had only ever been comforting before. I think that it must have due in part to the fact that I'm not the same guy, barely out of Hogwarts and on my own for the first time. As I looked around, I noticed the couples filling the booths. Surely they were there before, I just never noticed them. It wasn't until my visit yesterday that I figured out what was missing. You haven't even been here, but I kept thinking of how much we could enjoy Oasis. It might even rival Merlin's as our favorite date. So, how about it? Would you like to go on our official second date with me to Oasis?_

_As to your question of whether I'll come and visit you at Hogwarts, I'd love to. You can give me the tour of all of the secret 'Professor' hide-outs. Surely they needed time away from the students. I'm happy that you've found a job, no a career that will make you happy. I imagine it will take time for you to feel comfortable calling our former professors by their given names. Haha - I wish I could be there to see you call old Professor Snape 'Severus'. Please, tell me that story in all of its glory when you write again._

_It seems that my mid-day break is over. We take two hours in the heat of the day to retreat to our tents before starting again in the afternoon. And, I agree that the summer seems to be flying by while almost standing still at the same time. If I come home before you begin your research, I'd love to accompany you and show you my Egypt, as you called it._

_Hoping to hear from you again soon,_

_Bill_

_AKA_

_Billy-Boy_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Last One There**

Bill flopped back into his reclining chair. It had been another long, hard day at the dig site. They'd gotten less than half of what he'd intended for their group to get accomplished today. Then he saw Hermione's newest letter on the side table beside his chair. Determined to forget about work for a while, he pulled the blue ribbon off of the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Bill,_

_It was good to hear from you. I feel a bit secluded from the outside world as I spend time in the castle. Of course I am free to leave when we have no official Hogwarts' functions or meetings to attend, but it seems that the latter keep me too busy. Your letters are so very welcomed in that respect; you are connecting me to life beyond Hogwarts. _

_More than that, though, your letters are showing me so many wonderful things about you. I have to confess, I, too, have seen those movies you talked about watching with your family. I've been trying to picture you and your faithful sidekick (though I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell Charlie I've called him that!) searching for your own lost treasure. As you've asked me to send a picture, I'll ask the same of you. Of course, I'd much prefer a picture of my modern-day curse breaker, maybe even . . well, I'll leave the picture to one of your choosing._

_I'm including two pictures; one is a copy of the picture from our first date at Merlin's. Your original is, as you left it, sitting beside the beautiful African Violet in your flat. Your picture-self is constantly watching me as I water it, giving me a stern look as I approach with a watering can only to relax and smile once I begin filling the tray beneath the pot. _

He took the picture of their first date and set it on the tiny desk in his tent. She was beautiful that night. Her bright eyes and lovely smile easily rivaled Fleur's. He shook his head at the errant thought of his former fiancé.

Fleur had seemed so devoted and caring before the night of the break-in at Hogwarts. By the time Madame Pomfrey tended to his wounds, the scratches and scars caused by Greyback were too much for her. But, something else had changed in her, too. She became cold, and distant. His jokes no longer amused her; his grin, which remained unchanged, repelled her and she looked at him with disgust. For months he felt inferior as his love-life fell apart. She'd had him convinced that he wasn't attractive, in any sense, by the time she'd finally left.

He'd rebuilt his self-confidence over the years, but it wasn't until Hermione walked into Gringotts all of those weeks ago that he truly felt that spark return. She'd never flinched when working with him or touching him as he held her hand. The night of their first date made him feel like the old Bill, only better with Hermione on his arm.

He remembered playing one of the games, _Bludger Ball_, and the lights started flashing as they'd won more tickets. He barely had time to turn away from the lights that were causing shadows to fall across his face and highlight his scars before Hermione hugged him tightly. She couldn't have know he felt uncomfortable, but it was eased when she smiled prettily with an upturned face as the lights continued to flash at their winning. She looked at him as though he were the most handsome man in the entire place; while he knew that was far from the truth, it made him feel invincible.

Laying the picture aside, he continued reading the neat script of Hermione's letter.

_The second picture is your first official glimpse of Professor Hermione Granger. My mum wanted to commemorate my first year of teaching by buying new robes for me. So, ta-da! _

She looked very professional in her mid-night blue teaching robes. The were very flattering on her, yet modest nonetheless. She'd left her hair down, the same way she had been wearing it the last night he'd visited her flat.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips when his mind turned the very innocent picture into something much more. The images of Professor Granger were melding into Hermione, his Hermione that wore a cute sun dress and snogged him passionately in the late hours of the night. She'd be blushing if she knew what pervy thoughts were racing around his head, of how he'd like to visit her at Hogwarts while she was wearing these particular robes.

The next part of her letter put his mind at east, though it made his blood start pumping more quickly. Apparently, she'd been similar thoughts about him, too.

_You were very astute in assuming that the castle has secret passages and rooms that appear only for the teachers and staff. There are so many that the Marauders never even knew existed! Fred and George will be so envious when I tell them. Of course, I can't divulge all of the castle's secrets; I'll just give them enough information to tease them. And, speaking of secret passages, there happens to be one that is a direct path to my new rooms. I've found that it is much shorter regardless of which level of the castle I happen to be on. You'll laugh when I call it my magical shortcut, but it truly is! It has given me a few ideas for making it easier for you to visit . Not that I'm trying to hide that you'd be visiting me. But, it might be more, um, discrete. _

_Discretion might be important, though, if the goblins view Hogwarts as they do the Ministry. Or, worse yet, me. I'm still amazed that they've forgiven us for basically destroying the main level of the London branch. If their snide comments do arise or become too unbearable, I've also found a few hidden rooms that are only accessible by the teachers. I can sneak you away from Diagon Alley for a bit. Secretly, I'm thrilled that you're as excited to see me as I am you. I never expected that one date could lead to these feelings that I have. But, I'm so happy they have._

_Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to have a second date with you at Oasis, or any place really. Minerva has agreed to my request to visit Karnak next week. I'll have almost ten days to research and collect the texts that I want before I have to return. I'm hoping to visit the library at Alexandria and, most especially, come to Cairo. Will you still be working, or have time to enjoy a night out with me?_

_I'm sure you noticed my use of Headmistress McGonagall's first name. It's becoming common place to call each of my colleagues by their first names. Well, most of them anyway. I decided to test the waters, so to speak, by addressing them more formally as professor so and so. Then, when they invited me to call them by their proper names, I simply kept doing so. _

_Severus, and yes I call him Severus now, was a bit tricky. You remember how snarky and moody he could be; I thought that if I waited to address him in any fashion until I was with a group of teachers then, he would be more compelled to also offer the use of his first name. Okay, so picture the Great Hall and the long head table filled with Hogwarts' professors. Now, that table has been curved so that a giant circular table is formed where it is easier to talk everyone else. Well, while a small group was discussing the new curriculum requirements, I looked at Severus and said, "The ministry must have been duly impressed by your extension of potions instruction for additional advanced students, Severus." He actually looked pleased that I'd offered a compliment of sorts. I think that's how I'll have to deal with Severus for the time being - find him among a group, and avoid talking about the war. It seems so easy, really._

_I wish there were more theatrics, but I think he's come to accept me as best he can as a colleague. Now, when you come to visit, I don't think that same courtesy will be extended to you. So, be warned! I don't think I can save you if you call him "Severus", hahaha. _

_It's getting late, so I'll let this be then end for tonight. Gook luck with your assignment and I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

**Several days later . . .**

_Hermione,_

_I'm writing this letter in haste as the conditions have deteriorated here in Egypt. Do NOT leave for Karnak. It is too dangerous right now. _

_Please know that I have more information than I have time at the moment. I'll explain when I get home._

_Bill_

Bill rushed to gather the last of the group's supplies. The wards wouldn't hold much longer, and neither would the emergency portkey he charmed. Over the last week, the Egyptian Ministry's anti-goblin propaganda, aimed at the Gringott's curse breakers and treasure preservation squads, led to public outcry; the goblins and the site staff were described in the local newspapers as thieves, stealing national treasures and antiquities that should remain buried beneath the Egyptian sands.

No thought was given by the media as to whom had requested and subsidized the excavation. The goblins believed that no explanation of their activities should be demanded. They were too proud, valuing secrecy and discretion too much to lower themselves to explain to either Ministry that their work was requested by an Egyptian man whose family felt that their ancestors' most prized possessions would be more secure in the depths of Gringotts rather than remaining in Egypt.

Bill knew when the British and Egyptian Ministries strengthened their ties that the Gringotts' contingency would have a tight rope to walk in order to maintain their welcome in Cairo. When he requested the use of additional Level 2 and 3 curse breakers, it coincided with the escalation of tensions.

The decision to bring extra curse breakers into his team had been a difficult one. The Eygptian Ministry began sending officials to monitor the work hourly, but they had invested too much time and manpower to allow the excavation to possibly go unfinished. Bill felt that his hands were tied, that his choices were limited and both having potentially volatile consequences.

Then, earlier today after all communication between the goblins and the ruling wizards broke down, riots began threatening the magical parameters of the dig site.

Looking around, Bill watched the last of his team disappear with their assigned crates as the portkeys activated. Hoisting the final wooden crate into his arms, he reached forward to grasp the soda can that would serve as his portkey. He only hoped that his letter reached Hermione before she left for Karnak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Notes: We've come to the end of this Bill and Hermione story. Thanks for following along for this ride. Please read, enjoy, and review! ~Clover**

**The Last One There**

"Mr. Weasley, I will not have you running to the castle, interrupting my efforts to prepare for the upcoming school year, every time you and Miss Granger have a tiff." The stern look Headmistress McGonagall gave him across the broad wooden desk made him flinch. No longer did Bill feel like a Hogwarts alum, a fellow Order member, or any of the other adult roles he'd taken since graduating. McGonagall's dressing down was reminiscent of something more likely to happen to someone who actually attended the school.

Bill and his Gringott's team had all but evacuated their excavation site in Egypt. While they were able to successfully complete their assignment, it was also true that they had been forced to leave the country as the masses closed in on their work. He'd sent Hermione a hastily scrawled letter warning her not to continue with her plans to visit Karnak, Alexandria, Cairo, or any other part of Egypt.

He sent another letter when he'd returned to England. And another later that night. Yet he hadn't gotten a reply from her. Any response would have helped him at this point. If she were actually in Egypt, then he'd drop everything and go to her. The anti-Gringotts sentiments had starting changing to be focused on any British citizens. Hermione's notoriety would certainly make her a target.

His heart felt a pull to go and rescue her; he kept picturing her wandering unknowingly into one of the hordes of rioters. He didn't consider himself to be heroic, or even overly noble, but he had this overwhelming need to keep her safe.

Oh, but she was strong. He knew she could duel with the meanest Death Eaters, but at least during the war she knew an enemy was lurking around. She would be blind sided if she apparated into Egypt.

Contact with Hermione had been lost in the haste of leaving Egypt. His adrenaline still pumping wildly at his narrow escape, and he knew it was only by a few hundred meters that he'd been separated from the angry wizards who'd finally broken through the abandoned wards, Bill's exhausted and overtaxed mind came up with only one plan. He'd resorted to sending a patronus to get the Headmistress's attention when he hadn't heard from Hermione since he'd returned.

If the situation weren't so serious, he certainly wouldn't have disturbed McGonagall. It was now very early the morning after his return, much earlier than it was proper to call on someone and expect to be received.

Breathing heavily from he run up the stairs to her office, Bill hurridly tried to explain himself, "Professor, you don't understand. We haven't been arguing. Hermione's on her way to collect supplies for the year. In Egypt." He spoke as though she should know of the changing political climate in Egypt.

"And this has you sending me a patronus, which you _know_ should only be used in cases of emergencies?" She had no idea why Bill Weasley was behaving so irrationally. He'd been breathless when he'd opened the door to her office. His clothing was dusty and, quite frankly, smelling as though it hadn't been laundered in a very long time.

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione's plans have changed. As such, she has decided to postpone her trip until the winter holidays."

"Really?! That's . . that's . . well, thank you. I'll, um, not bother you any longer." Relief washed over him; his shoulders relaxed, as had the thin creases across his forehead. He suddenly felt the weight of exhaustion settle over him.

Bill turned to leave the Headmistress's office when she got his attention one final time. "Mr. Weasley, if you'll wait in the Great Hall, I'm sure Miss Granger can see you out herself."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Good day, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione had been called to the entrance of the Great Hall; there, she saw Bill for the first time in months. His hair was longer, his clothes disheveled and stained with the sand and dirt from working. He looked as though he hadn't slept in ages.

"Bill," Hermione barely spoke his name before he engulfed her in a crushing hug.

He held her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground. He wanted to explain why he suddenly turned up at Hogwarts, but instead he kissed her. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but the need for air won.

"Hey," Hermione whispered.

"Hi."

After the early morning when Bill met Hermione in her bathrobe, they hadn't found much time to spend together. The goblins' top priority in the Egyptian treasure reclamation case; the daunting work of cataloguing and dimantling the ancient curses set on the artifacts they'd retrieved forced Bill to spend countless hours in the catacombs beneath the bank.

Hermione busied herself with plans for the annual summer, homecoming festivities to be held at the castle. Coordinating the picnic, quidditch match, and evening ball did little to distract her from missing Bill again.

It wasn't until the night of the homecoming dinner and ball that she found herself in his strong arms once again.

The exuberant crowd that gathered to celebrate the mid-summer homecoming at Hogwarts had all but died down as the musicians played their instruments for the final time this evening. Many left, returning to their respective homes; others were milling around the castle in fond remembrance of their time spent within the castle's walls.

For Bill and Hermione, though, the night was drawing to a close much too quickly. The magic of Hogwarts had served as the backdrop to the culmination of months of growing feelings for one another.

The two could be easily seen as they were among the last to dance, if only anyone were paying attention. Neither seemed to notice, though, as they kept their eyes locked onto the other.

Her full gown skimmed the marble as Bill led them across the floor. The floating candles that created a pavilion above them illuminated the white, iridescent material that swirled around her legs.

To him, she resembled the beautiful fairies adorning the garland strung around the Great Hall. He felt like that plain, somewhat tattered bough that was made immeasurably better by their appearance; his scars were less noticeable when she was in his arms. And, her eyes . . he could get lost in their depths, revel in the warmth they exuded, and hope to one day figure out what she saw in him.

Stepping in time with the music, he guided her closer to his body until the front of her dress brushed against his chest.

"I love you, Hermione."


End file.
